1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to energetic devices in general, and, in particular, to energetic devices for pyrotechnics. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a laminated energetic device having a high propagation speed and low gas generation.
2. Description of Related Art
Energetic devices for pyrotechnics are well-known in the art. An energetic device includes an energetic composition, and the energetic composition may be high-gas generating or low-gas generating. An example of a low-gas generating energetic composition is an intermetallic or a thermite. The most common thermite is a mixture of aluminum powder and iron powder. Once ignited, the thermite composition reacts exothermically, which raises the temperature of the mixture to approximately 3,000° C., resulting in molten iron and aluminum oxide while producing little or no permanent gas. The heat from the reaction can be used for many applications such as cutting and welding torches, plating of metals upon substrates, cutting or plugging oil well conduits, etc.
For many of the above-mentioned applications, it is desirable to maximize the transfer of heat from the thermite reaction to a target. However, for other applications, it may be desirable to use a low heat, fast-burning thermite composition.